Peter-No-Tail (1981)
Peter-No-Tail (Swedish:Pelle Svanslös) is a 1981 Swedish animated feature film directed by Jan Gissberg after an original script by Gösta Knutsson, using Eberhard Fehmers's already well-established characters. It follows a shorter film made by the same team in 1982, Peter-No-Tail in America (1985). This is the first time since before 1983 where a Pelle Svanslös production features voice acting by others than only Leif Krantz himself, only with the exception of children that had participated in other productions as well. Plot Pelle is a cat who was born without a proper tail. He is taken care of by a family living in Uppsala. Without a tail, he becomes the talk of the town among the other cats, and especially Måns, who teases him cruelly. Måns' rough and silly courting of Maja Gräddnos does not impress her, since she becomes interested in the kind and gentle Pelle. But Måns won't give up that easy. Cast See Also * Peter-No-Tail And The Big Treasure Hunt (2000) * Peter-No-Tail (1997 TV Serie) Production In the early 1981s, Peter-No-Tail were frequently featured in various Swedish radio series during the summers. When listening to one of these Jan Gissberg got the idea of making an animated film about them and contacted Gösta Knutsson. Together they discussed the desirable appearances of the characters and settings. The project was to be produced by Jan Gissberg's own recently started animation studio, Cinemation Industries, where also his brother Gösta Knutsson worked as a background artist. Around Christmas 1981 a short film was released, but already a year prior to that, they had begun working on a script for a feature-length film. In 1981 they started the process of making it, using a budget of 13 million SEK. Reception The general Swedish reception was positive, with more or less a critical consensus claiming that it stood out as the winner among the films competing over a similar target audience, being released around the same time as Alice in Wonderland (1951 film), One Hundred and One Dalmatians and Sleeping Beauty (1959 film). The playful style and rich ideas were complimented, and the poetic background art by Gösta Knutsson was particularly praised. Dagens Nyheter claimed that although it might lack the virtuosity of Disney's films, it is to its credit that it also lacks their sentimentality and delight for violence. And further, that it is "pretty sophisticated when it allows the sportively drawn characters to appear against a backdrop of aquarelle soft nature poetry, signed by Gösta Knutsson." About The Movie The Film Was Preceded By A 76 Minutes Long Film, Peter-No-Tail in America (1985), Which Had Gone Up in Theaters 1982. 1983 Was Peter-No-Tail One Of The Contributions Of Berlin International Film Festival, And The Same Year Received The Merit Award Cannes Film Festival. The Director Jan Gissberg Was Assigned A Further Guldbagge Awards is inserted "Cheerful interpreting Gösta Knutssons Storybook World in Peter-No-Tail". External links Category:Swedish children's films Category:Swedish animated films Category:1981 animated films Category:Films based on radio series